


A Christmas Miracle

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas one shot, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Destiel one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Miracle

Dean loved the way Cas looked in the morning. The way his cloudy blue eyes looked into Dean's green ones when he first wakes up, the pools of ocean staring into Dean's core. the way his tufty brown hair formed clumps on his perfect head, the way his grey pj pants hung low on his hip exposing the V that led to his groin, the way he smelled of sex and come and pure pleasure from the night before. The way he kissed Dean slowly, Dean's hands working their way down Cas' body resting in the small of his bare back, muscluar and lean. A small shiver went up the angel's back, Dean's cold hands clearly not agreeing. The kissing grew faster at the very last second when Cas had to leave for business. The way Dean moaned when he pulled away, lips peeling off each other until Dean forced his arm round Cas' waist and pulled his boyfriend back. Cas smiled into Dean's mouth, teeth and tongue fighting. He didn't want to ever let go. Not ever.  
....  
The snow started to come down really hard as Castiel wrapped his trenchcoat tighter around his body. His hands were clammy under his gloves as he climbed into the frost covered Impala Dean and he shared. He was nervous. More nervous than his usual socially awkward self had been in a while. He started the engine and drove into the cloudless winter sky, Christmas lights blurred in the windscreen. Pulling up outside the jewellers, Cas parked got a ticket and went inside. A small bell rang alerting the sales assistant who was behind the counter.  
"Is it done?" Cas enquires  
"Yes. Wait here please" she said as she hurried into the back, coming out 2 minutes later with a small black box handing it to Cas.  
"He'll love it" she smiled.  
Cas thanked her and went swiftly out of the shop into the cold. The impala blasted out hot air as he drove home with a very important question in mind.  
...  
With Cas out of the house, Dean could finally have a chance to prepare. He slid the turkey into the pre heated oven, wiping his hands on his apron Sam got him for his birthday years ago. The bunker started to smell after the first hour. Dean's stomach started grumbling at the thought of devouring turkey but he resisted. He had to save himself for Cas, he'd love it and with Sam at Jess for the day they'd have the whole place to themselves just to be with each other. Between Dean's hunting job and Cas' heavenly business they hardly saw each other so when they did it was mostly just a physical need that was met not an emotional one. That being said, it's not like Dean didn't love Cas. He loves that damn angel with all his heart ever since sparks flew when Dean first summoned him. Dean sighed as he checked the vegetables that were boiling, looking at the clock which read 7:00. Not long now he thought as he slid the box of decorations out from under the  
.....  
Castiel put his keys through the door, the C keyring Dean got him dangling out of the lock as he turned and entered the room. The smell of cooking filled his nose as he entered hall and then the kitchen.  
Dean looked up from the bowl of cookie mix he was working on, face covered in flour and looked directly at a shocked Cas smiling.  
"Like it?" the grin on Dean's face growning.  
Cas was still speechless as he looked around the newly transformed bunker. Golden bells tied with green ribbon hung from the ceiling, tinsel was wound round the staircase and a single twig of mistletoe hung over the door. Dean walked over and kissed him, the mistletoe nearly grazing his forehead.  
Cas leaned in immediately, kissing harder, dropping his satchel by his side, bringing his arms round to Dean's back in an embrace.  
“It’s gorgeous, of course I love it” Cas replied slightly flustered.  
“Good. Well then dinner is served just as soon as I get the turkey out”.  
The weight of the box in Castiel’s pocket was getting heavier, tiny beads of sweat stroking down his neck. He had to, it was now or never and never wasn’t an option.  
“D-Dean?” he gulped, anxiety taking hold of his stomach and gripping.  
“Yeah Cas?” Dean replied back to the angel as he manoeuvred the small bird out of the oven.  
“Can I ask you something? It’s, erm, well it’s kind of important”  
Dean turned, turning the dishcloth over in his hands before placing it back on the kitchen table top.  
“Sure what’s up?”  
Cas took a deep breath.  
“We’ve known each other a long time right?”  
Dean nodded so Cas continued.  
“Well I’ve been thinking that a long time simply isn’t enough. I want you forever. Dean, you are my soul, my light in the dark, my best friend and I want you for all of eternity”  
It was at this point that Cas pulled the black box out of his pocket and wobbling, got down on one knee. Dean’s face was just in shock. Cas opened the box with the plain silver ring inside, engraved with the words ‘I gripped you tight and I’ve not let go since’.  
“Dean Winchester, the man who I fell for, the man that made an angel fall in love, will you marry me?”  
Cas breathed out scared shitless of what will come next. Dean was stood in shock still, a single tear ran down his face as he grinned like he had when they first kissed.  
“Oh Cas” he walked up to him and kissed him hard to know that he meant it. “Yes of course you frickin’ dork, of course I’ll marry you!”  
Cas nearly collapsed if Dean hadn’t been hugging him so tight as he put the ring on.  
“Now how about some turkey? I need to sit and plan the wedding!” Dean said breathlessly, walking towards the kitchen unit again, getting back to reality in time to see Cas smile a smile so big his teeth might as well have fallen out of his head.  
“Yeah of course Mr Noval” Cas smirked  
“Right back at you Mr Novak” Dean said.  
The new surname made him feel so loved, as if Cas had been a part of him all along.


End file.
